


Behind Closed Doors

by ButterflyCryx



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Morrilla, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCryx/pseuds/ButterflyCryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not just The Evil Queen and The Savior who have a fucking 'spark', Lana! Don't you see it? Feel it? WE have it too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Chapter One: Heat**

It was a hot Saturday night and Lana Maria Parrilla just couldn't stand it. The actress had tried everything possible, from opening windows, turning on multiple fans and trying to revive her broken, but just bought air conditioner. Nothing worked and she was tired of running in this endless circle of failure. After being defeated, she plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she thought about the cool beach water she was going to be in tomorrow with the rest of her lovely cast, she wouldn't feel the heat seep through her beautiful tan skin anymore. This unfortunately didn't work and the damned heat continued to consume her, drops of sweat beginning to trickle down her face this time.

"Ugh!" She complained, now sitting up and eyeing her reflection in the mirror across from her. Her shoulder length hair was neatly tied up and her face was free from the usual make-up she wore. She passed both hands over her cheeks and noted that she looked fairly good without the products anyway. _Must be my Latina roots_ , she thought, smiling to herself. She slapped her hands back down to her thighs that were covered with grey spandex. The Nirvana T-shirt she wore was too big on her since it wasn't hers in the first place and belonged to her long-time boyfriend, Fred Di Blasio.

_Speaking of him, where the hell is he with my burger?!_ The diva thought, getting up to go back into her living room and search for her iPhone. As if on cue, her phone began to ring and the brunette was momentarily happy, thinking he was just on his way with her delicious and very fattening dish. To her surprise and disappointment, it was one of her cast members, Jennifer Morrison.

"Hello?"

"LP! What's up?!"

"Nothing, I'm just dying from this fucking heat!" The brunette shared, chuckling afterwards. The blonde smiled then shook her head.

"Well, we are in the middle of June, Lana. Sounds like you're having fun though!"

"Yeah, if I were a meal that someone just cooked." The actress commented, wiping at her sweaty forehead. Jennifer laughed then replied.

"Anyways, maybe I need to come over so you can cool up a bit." The actress tried, biting her lip in anticipation. She didn't have any other excuse to invade her friend's home and Lana was one to ask questions if she just happened to show up. She would think something was wrong and honestly, Jennifer was fine.

She just had a sudden urge to see the brunette.

"Uh, sure! Are you home or..."

"I'm actually walking outside. I'm a few blocks away."

Lana couldn't help the strange look that graced her face as she sat on her couch. It was odd for Jennifer to casually be in her neighborhood, even though they didn't live too far away from one another.

"Kay, I'll see you in a bit." Lana replied, hanging up afterwards. She pressed the top of her iPhone to her lips and began to contemplate on what just happened. Was something wrong with JMo? This wasn't like her and Lana knew it. She usually had to search high and low for her friend who was always so caught up into her former relationship with a man she had been dating for a year. It wasn't like Lana didn't want to see her; she just thought the sudden visit was a bit odd.

_Does she have bad news? Did I do something stupid? Oh God, did she get the new script and read that Regina is going to die?!_ Interrupting her thoughts, a soft knock rang throughout the vacant apartment and the woman sprinted into action. She sped-walked to the wooden door and opened it immediately.

"Hey Jen, what's-" Lana was violently cut off when Jennifer pushed her inside of the apartment. The brunette felt as if all air was knocked out of her lungs and took a moment to catch her breath. That failed instantly as Jennifer grasped her hips roughly and pulled her towards her. Lana was left speechless as the blonde took a moment to admire what was in front of her; those brown, enticing eyes, that dainty nose and her succulent lips that bared a faint scar above it. The brunette was strangely captivated by those blazing green eyes and didn't fight or push away when her visitor leaned in closer.

"Can I kiss you?" The question was said in the huskiest tone the Latina had ever heard and the ferocity in her friend's gaze seemed to be trapping her.

"Yes" the latter breathed out, caught in her friend's spell. So the two brushed lips at first, slowly, sweetly, feeling the sparks ignite between them, then finally closed their eyes and kissed. The fireworks had gone off and the room suddenly got hotter as both women sank deeper into the kiss, the sensation almost painful to bear. The footsteps that approached the door scared Lana so she quickly backed away, leaving Jennifer dazed and confused. Fred walked in seconds later and smiled at his visitor, oblivious about what was going on despite the flushed faces and heavy breathing.

"Jennifer! So glad to see you!" The man said, leaning in for a hug. Lana mentally cursed at herself as her boyfriend greeted the woman she had just kissed.

_Fuck, that was just… oh my God._

"Babe, you didn't tell me Jen was coming." Fred said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek after. The brunette didn't respond as she eyed her friend quizzically. The blonde looked as if she regretted ever coming and Lana knew it was because of Fred's appearance.

"Well lucky for you, I bought some extra burgers. You know how LP gets when she eats this stuff, always hungry for more! Would you like to join us?" The blonde nodded a quick "no" then moved closer to the door.

"Uh, I just ate so… yeah. I just came by to say hello to Lana."

"Oh, that's too bad. Okay, well, bye Jen! Get home safe." The oblivious man said the sincerity in his voice well heard by his visitor. It just made both actresses feel worse about what took place seconds ago. "Bye Fred, bye Lana."

"Bye Jen." With one last look that certainly came off as an apologetic one to the brunette, Jennifer tried to smile one of her best smiles as she slipped out of the apartment and back into the night.


	2. Just Another Day at the Beach

**Chapter Two: Just Another Day at the Beach**

The next day at the beach started out as a difficult one. After the unexpected evening in Lana's house, when Jennifer decided to take out a small portion of her sexual frustration on the brunette's plump lips, the two had avoided crossing paths. Jennifer clung to one of her co-stars, Ginnifer Goodwin, as if she were her life support while walking along the hot sand as far away from the tempting Latina as possible. Lana sat by the sea-shore with Jared Gilmore, her twelve-year-old co-star and the youngest actor from the cast. The boy talked non-stop about his eventful day at six flags two days earlier while the cool water washed over their feet. Lana wasn't really listening, since her thoughts were distracted and filled with a certain blonde's pale yet gorgeous face, but showed all signs of being attentive. She nodded a few times, smiled at the boy, and even laughed at the right moments.

Approximately ten minutes later, Josh Dallas approached the pair and offered to swim with Jared.

"Sure! Is that okay, LP? I'll be back so we can talk some more!" He said, being polite and sweet as always.

"Of course love, go have fun. I'll just join Meghan." And with that, the child was off with his on-screen grandparent. Lana arose from her place on the ground and began to brush away the bits of sand that clung to her bare legs. Her bathing suit was a light pink, the top part strapless and the bottom part consisting of two strings on each side that held it together. Once the actress looked up, her brown eyes met distant green ones and she was momentarily in a trance. She froze for a second but quickly recovered and walked it off.

"Hey pretty lady, came to vent?" Meghan asked. As soon as Lana caught sight of the raven-haired beauty, she saw that mischief was written all over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing… just the fact that JMo couldn't contain her inner gay any longer and practically attacked you at your house."

A hand swatted at Meghan's thigh and the woman retreated.

"Ow!"

"How do you know that?!"

"She told me, LP. Chill out."

"Ugh."

Meghan watched her friend slump into the beach chair beside her and instantly regretted blurting out her business. Even though no one else was around since they were at a very private part of Vancouver's beach and their cast members were scattered away from them, it was still wrong and Meghan knew it.

If there was one thing she and her on-screen character Ruby had in common, it was their tendency to gossip.

"Too soon?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry Lana, I just thought…"

"I'm with someone, Meghan. She is too! We're  _both_  in a relationship. That was extremely inappropriate."

"I know." Meghan agreed. She took a moment to fix the straps on her vintage bathing suit, the navy blue one-piece complimenting the outlines of her curves, then returned her attention to Lana.

"What do I do?" The brunette asked.

"I honestly don't-"

"Hey girls, can I join?" A familiar voice asked. Jennifer stood before the two women and kept her bashful gaze towards the ground. The blonde had her hair tied up into a loose bun, a few strands falling gracefully around the frame of her face. She was wearing a black bikini top and black swimming trunks that hung loosely around her curved hips. Lana hated the effect Jennifer's appearance had on her and desperately tried to keep it hidden.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, sure. Grab a beer." Meghan offered, opening the one that sat idly by her chair and on the sand. Lana shot her a discreet glare, making sure their guest didn't see it, then got a beer from the red cooler that separated hers and Meghan's chairs.

Jennifer happily accepted the offer and sat on the ground in front of them.

"So, how are you two? Ready to get back to work tomorrow?"

"Peachy! I'm super pumped to do some Ruby scenes for sure.  _Oh my God_ , did Josh tell you that he and Robert found out that the paparazzi are on to us?"

"Seriously?! Why do they always find us?"

"I think the real question is  _how._ " Lana interjected, taking a huge gulp of her beer.

_Concentrate on the drink, not her._ **_Just drink._ **

The liquid burned the actresses throat but she continued to engulf it at a rapid speed anyway. Jennifer didn't fail to notice this but said nothing, sipping at her beer slowly.

"Yeah, well, it's their job. Guess they are inclined to it." Meghan commented. Lana snorted.

"Inclined to  _stalk_  people? What a career."

Jennifer chuckled then drank more of her beer after.

"Yeah, they probably get paid more than us too."

"Bastards." Lana said and received laughs from both of her co-stars.

"Ah, let em' flash away. It's our life. Being famous has its downfalls." Jennifer said.

"I never asked for fame, I just do what I love. Although the fans are never a problem. I love mine dearly and they respect me to the point where they wouldn't stalk me like these assholes do. They do great things for me and I couldn't ask for anything better."

Meghan and Jennifer agreed with their friend and gave her a smile. After a few seconds of silence, Lana put her beer down onto the sand then stood up from her beach chair. Jennifer nearly choked on her drink as the brunette's body hovered over hers.

"Wanna join the rest of them in the water? Fred should be here soon and I wanna have some fun before he picks me up."

Meghan stood up and lent the astounded blonde who was still admiring Lana's body a hand.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's go!"

 


	3. The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your constant encouragement on this story! This chapter is short, but no worries, there is LOTS more to come. PLEASE leave a comment and stay tuned! xoxo

**Chapter Three: The Discussion**

The summer sun was beginning to die down as a cool breeze filtered the air. After several games of water polo and chicken fights, the cast decided to take a break and rest on the beach sand. Robert Carlyle and Emilie De Ravin sat together in their matching beach chairs, talking animatedly about their upcoming Rumbelle scenes. Ginny and Josh, who were publicly out in their relationship, took pictures together with an old-fashioned polaroid camera. Meghan and Jared laid on their towels and pointed out odd shapes in the clouds. This left Lana and Jennifer alone, the only two sitting awkwardly by the shore. No words were exchanged and the only sounds heard was the rush of water washing over their bare feet and the caws that emerged from the seagulls mouths. Jennifer was the first to break the tension as she began to shift nervously on the sand. She kept a reasonable distance from the extremely attractive actress and avoided eye contact.

“So… did you enjoy your day?”

“Uh… yeah. It was, um- it was fun.” Lana replied, looking out into the ocean that seemed to do an excellent job in calming her nerves. Ever since that passionate, one-minute kiss, being around the blonde became a difficult task for the brunette.

“Awesome. Um… are you and Fred okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?”

Jennifer paused as she took a moment to look up at her friend.

“Oh…”

“What?”

“You didn’t tell him.”

“No, of course not. How could I Jen?”

“I don’t know I just thought-“

“It’s not something I can just blurt out.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Another blanket of silence embraced them and this time, it was Lana who stripped it away, leaving them completely bare.

“Why did you do it?”

“Huh?”

Looking around and making sure no one could hear her, Lana continued in a faint whisper.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Well, I can ask you the same. Why did you kiss me back?”

It felt as if the earth stood still for a short second and the slight tremble in Lana’s bottom lip managed to revive it.

“I-I don’t know.”

Noticing the unfairness in her reply, Jennifer immediately sought to fix it. It was her who made the move in the first place, not Lana.

“God… I’m sorry LP. That was out of line. In fact, that kiss was out of line and… _ugh_. I’m just sorry, okay?”

Lana heard the sincerity in her friends voice and knew she meant it. She gave her a small smile then responded.

“It’s fine. Let’s just forget it ever happened.”

“But… what if I can’t?”

Lana, almost choking on pure air, looked at Jennifer.

“Jen, I’m with Fred. You’re with-“

“Mark ended things a few days ago.”

Silence.

“Oh Jen, I'm so sorry-“

“I’m just gonna get my things and leave.” Jennifer announced, standing up from her position next to Lana. The brunette mentally panicked and knew their discussion didn’t end well, so she stood up and followed the blonde.

“Jen, wait, I-“

“It never happened, Lana.”

Lana stopped and inevitebly stared into emerald green eyes. She couldn’t help but fall under it’s sinful spell and felt her insides pleasantly turn.

_Why is she so beautiful?_

“Tell Fred I said hi.”

With that said, Jennifer gave Lana a sad smile then continued to walk away.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Express your thoughts, please.


End file.
